Desires of a pet
by Jessy
Summary: What if Angelus had the ability to shape shift into a cat...


Author: Jessie & AnAngel

Title: Desires of a 'pet'

E-Mail: stephanie.strackechello.at buffyvampireslayerweb.de

Ranting: PG-13?

Spoiler: none, its AU

Summary: What if Angelus had the ability to shape shift into a cat...

Commentary: This is the first fic we ever wrote together and it is based on a challenge that you can read at the end

of the fic. So please send us a lot of feedback for encouragement.

Disclaimer:  
We do not own the characters in this story, nor do we own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer".

They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century

fox Television and the WB Television Network.

**Desires of a 'pet'**

Part 1

The teenage girl was slowly strolling through the cemetery playing with her favourite stake in her right hand and chewing a bubble gum. It was clear to any person that passed her (not that there were many people out at this time of night, in a cemetery no less!) that she wasn't really paying attention to what she was supposed to do.

Out of the blue a blue haired vampire attacked the slayer but she didn't even flinch. Instead of retreating she shoved herself against his body full force and the vampire went down with a loud 'thud'. Without any struggling Buffy stabbed 'Mr. Pointy' right into the vampire's heart. The vampire must have been recently sired because he shrieked and was dust after a few seconds. Buffy shrugged and went on with her patrol.

After a while she was ready to head home when she felt someone following her… Once she turned around she was trying not to look too obvious. But she couldn't hear or see anything unusual and so the slayer shrugged and as she was about to brush off the strange feeling, it happened. A branch from a near tree broke off and a startled hissing cat, which landed gracefully on its four paws, fell down.

Relieved that it wasn't another vampire Buffy was about to turn around to the cemetery gate and walk down the street but the cat stared at her with its deep brown eyes, which looked almost black, like they knew her.

Buffy shook her head and mentally kicked herself. 'A cat can't understand you', she thought and went out of the cemetery. Without looking back Buffy opened the door to her home and went quietly to her room upstairs as her mother was already asleep. Buffy stripped as fast as possible, and dressed in her fluffy pink pyjamas, which consisted of French bottoms, and a halter styled top.

As she was ready to slip under the covers she heard a noise. Buffy looked around in her room and her gaze settled on the window. On the other side, there was the little cat from the cemetery sitting on the ledge and nudging with its nose against the glass of the window. The girl didn't give it a second thought. She went to her window, opened it and hoisted the cat into her arms. It was a little black cat with a white tail tip and white little paws. Its fur was a little cold from the cool night air and so Buffy pressed the little thing to her breasts and fondled it.

"Hi little one, what are you doing out there all by your self? Where is your mommy?"

The cat looked at her and Buffy smiled. "Don't you have a mommy?" she asked and the cat edged closer to her.

"I take that as a no"; she said out loud and sat back on her bed. As she let go of the cat it went gracefully to the pillow and up to Buffy's head.

"Do you have a name?" Buffy asked and checked the cat's neck for a nametag. She didn't find anything and so she sighed. "Okay, if you don't have a name I'll pick one. How do you thing about YaYa", Buffy thought out loud but the cat only hissed. "Vanilla?" The cat also discarded the next name.

'What is she doing? I'm a real manly cat not a sweet girly pussycat', thought the cat and shook its head.

"How about Digger? Yes, Digger is much better for you", Buffy said cheerfully, happy to have found a suitable name for her new pet.

'Great, now I'm a fat cat. Doesn't she have eyes in her head? I mean is it too much for her to pick 'Angelus'? That's the perfect name for me and the only thing she comes up with is 'YaYa, Vanilla and Digger' but hey, I'm not complaining because if I do she might name me "YaYa" and that would be just embarrassing', the cat thought and looked at her intensely.

"Then Digger it is", Buffy said as her eyes slowly drooped.

She cuddled deeper into her sheets and her eyes landed once more on the cat, which tried to get under the covers. The sheets were lifted immediately and Digger clung to her and relished in her warmth.

Finally her eyes closed completely, and she was once again lost in dreamland.

Angelus couldn't believe his luck. He was lying under the covers with a slayer. And a damn good-looking slayer! He was shocked when he saw her killing the vampire. He had never seen a slayer like her before. She was so graceful, so much power and so good-looking and sexy at the same time. He knew that he wanted to have her lying under him in the near future. Her legs and the outline of her butt in the dangerously low cut skirt made him especially inattentive to his surroundings back in the cemetery. But it all developed into the best for him. He hadn't had a good opportunity to play his mind games on an interesting prey in a long time. Drusilla was by now boring him to death. The slayer would be soon his little kitty to play with!

Angelus couldn't stand the idea of waiting too long and hopped off the bed. As he landed back on the floor, he changed back into his former self.

The first thing he did was stretch because he was now much taller than the body of the small cat he had inhabited just moments prior to transformation. The next thing was the slayer. She looked like an angel and was smiling in her sleep.

"You better be dreaming of me", Angelus playfully threatened her sleeping form. Without making a sound, he sat beside her on the bed and pulled a strand of hair back and placed it behind her ear. Buffy shifted in her sleep so she was lying on her back. Angelus didn't wasting any time and began to stroke the side of her beautiful face. Buffy's smile grew wider and Angelus continued his caressing.

Her skin was so soft and warm that he didn't want to move his hand away. He found himself lost in a daze as his gaze settled on the stunning features of her face. She looked so fragile and innocent. However he could also sense her power and sensuality.

The vampire's hand slowly continued their journey down her face and along her neck. He could feel the blood pumping in her veins under her skin. He swallowed and tried to suppress his hunger. His mind was wandering to the last time he had drunk from a slayer.

She had been so sweet and caring for the people who surrounded her. She would have never given herself willingly to him. But he had broken her long before he had drunk from her, so she really didn't have a say in the matter. She looked similar to Buffy but Buffy was much more beautiful than Kathryn. Buffy's hair were much longer than the other slayers. Kathryn always had short hair and she was also a brunette. Her blood was so sweet and Angelus was really curious if Buffy had the same blood or if it was even sweeter.

He knelt down on the floor and breathed in her scent. She smelled so great to him. Oh, how he would love to bite down on the pulsating vein, but he couldn't risk to wake her. He had to wait until she was ready and then it would be time to take her with him. Either dead or alive, it all depended on her and if she was interesting enough for him.

Angelus turned reluctantly away and moved to the window. He turned and smirked in the direction of his sleeping beauty; his new obsession and the expression on his face promised a soon reunion. He then climbed out of the window and in the cool night air.

After he hunted down his evening dinner the vampire moved through the entrance of the mansion and up the stairs to his room. But a disturbing voice stopped him in the middle of his short trip.

"Where were you peaches? "

"Outside." Angelus shrugged and kept walking to his bedroom.

"Oy! You can't just leave me here and walk away you soddin' poof", Spike yelled but Angelus was already beside him and punched him in the face.

"Never talk to me like that again, understand boy?" said Angelus in a deep dangerous voice. Spike didn't say anything so Angelus punched him again.

"Understood?" Angelus asked and Spike nodded his head. "I can't HEAR you", Angelus yelled and Spike jumped to his feet.

"Yes, sire", Spike said and waited.

"Next time I will kill you", Angelus said and walked away. As he entered his bedroom he found Darla lying on his bed and looking at him in disbelief.

"Where have you been, Angelus?" she asked and Angelus only smiled.

"Far away from home", he replied and walked over to his bed.

"What about me? Can't I come with you?" Darla asked and pouted.

"No", he said and stripped. Like a predator stalking its prey he crawled on all fours to her. "But now is not the time to talk about it", he said and kissed her.

Part 2

On the next day Buffy's clock began ringing. It was short after seven and her school day began at eight. Sleepily she crawled out of her bed and went into the bathroom. After washing her face and taking a shower Buffy went back into her room. Suddenly it hit her. 'Where was her little cat?' "Digger? Hey, where are you?", Buffy called but she couldn't see him. "Your mummy will be angry if you don't come back out of your hiding place", she whispered because she already knew that her mother was up and in the kitchen. Buffy sighed and clothed. "Hi mum", she said and Joyce smiled. "Hi honey. Should I take you to school", Joyce asked but Buffy refused.

"No thanks, I'll walk", Buffy answered and went out of the house. On the front porch sat the little cat from the night before. "Here you are little one! You were a bad cat. I had searched for you the whole house", Buffy said but the slayer couldn't be angry because the cat was so sweet and had so cute big eyes that it was impossible to stay mad at it. "You stay home", Buffy ordered but the cat went after her. "No, I said stay home", Buffy reminded the cat a second time but as the first time the cat also refused to be alone at home. "Ok, I'll take you with me but you have to stay quite", Buffy commanded and took the cat on her arm. "Willow will love you", the slayer said and walked with a little spring in her step to school.

Angelus didn't know what to do but finally put his forearms on her shoulder and the rest of his body dangled vertically over her breast. He was feeling at ease. He couldn't suppress the cat in him and began to purr when he found the perfect spot for his head.

Last night when he was with Darla the slayers image always popped into his head. The other vampire was a pro in giving head and normally he could release his tension but his mind was playing games with him. Now he couldn't get the picture of the other blond giving him head, fucking her and drinking her rich slayer blood out of his head. He couldn't even sleep in peace without dreaming of her and he swore to himself that he would get his piece of her and than she would be hopefully forgettable.

He wanted to get back in the house to his new obsession but the bitch of a mother had to close the window and as a cat he couldn't open the window himself and it was also to late to shift back in his natural form because it was already dawn when he showed up.

The first thing Angelus recognized was the big sign on the front side of the school. It said "Sunnydale High School" and Angelus rolled his eyes. He couldn't think of anything else as fucking the beautiful blonde slayer and all she could do was going to school. "Hi, Buffy." A red headed girl said and stopped in front of the slayer. "Wow, from where is that cat", Willow grinned and padded on the cats head. "It's so cute", the girls smiled and Buffy told her the whole story. Willow was totally happy about it. "I only got goldfishes but I really like your little cat. Completely damn cute", Willow said in awe and sighed. "You are right! It is cute but I couldn't leave Digger at home", Buffy said and Willow took the cat from her. "Sweet name. I can look after him if you want. I take him the first two lessons. Then it's Xanders turn, I'm sure he would do you the favor, and then you get it back for the last two lessons." "Have you seen Xander already", the slayer asked and the redhead nodded her head. "He's in the library with Giles", Willow answered and both girls walked to the library. /


End file.
